The Facade
by white pedal
Summary: Everyday you see people with smiles as they greet one another. But has anyone wondered who they really are? and what kind of secrets they have. Ryou Bakura and his Yami are about to find out that they are not the only ones with an identity problem and have a painful secret. Ryou OC, Bakura OC, Creampuffshipping and Scarshipping
1. A Typical Day

_It took me forever to figure this out. But now that I actually have a story about my OC. I wanted to make a love story like this for Ryou and Bakura for a very long time._

_Enjoy:)_

* * *

Ryou woke up one morning on Wednesday. His usual routine was getting out of bed, heading to the bathroom and doing his business, brushing his teeth, brush his hair and wash his face. It was a typical day for Ryou as he gets ready for school and start his day, after he gets into his uniform he goes down stairs with his brief case and grabs himself a piece of bread for breakfast.

He notices the answering machine beeping and he blinked "Oh, looks like I have a message."

Ryou walks over and presses the red bleeping button and the message starts playing.

"_Ryou, it's your father. I want to let you know that I won't be able to come home this week and I will be gone for six months in the Bahama's, then after that I'll be spending another six months in the Sahara . Do not wait up, goodbye."_

Ryou was in disbelief and moved his hand away from the answering machine "What!? he's been gone for twelve months already! He was supposed to come home!"

Ryou was beginning to show his disappointment. His father, Robert Bakura, said he would return to their apartment this week for a rest, Ryou was looking forward for his fathers return so he can cook him his favorite dish and talk about what he found on his expeditions.

Ryou's Millennium Ring started glow"_Looks like daddy dearest has disappointed you yet again landlord." _The voice in the ring mocked.

Ryou looks down "No he hasn't Bakura! I'm sure that father has a very good explanation about why he has to stay at the other country."

Bakura scoffed _"Don't make me laugh mortal! Your father has been making excuses for years since you were seven why he couldn't come home."_

"How did you know he leaves for work for months since I was a child?" Ryou asked.

"_Because when you were little he gave you the ring or are you that much of a ditz to remember?"_ Bakura says with a scowl.

Ryou suddenly remembered "...Oh that's right," he holds up the rig from his neck "father gave me the ring from his research in Egypt, it was a birthday present...actually it was the last gift he ever gave me before he started locking himself in his office and was too busy to talk to me."

"_That was also the day you and I first met. Even though I didn't make myself present that time I saw you and your entire family, even your mother and sister before they got killed."_

Ryou froze and took in a small breath. He didn't say anything.

Bakura spoke out _"...Ten years later and it's still too soon I presume?"_

Ryou shook his head "Why did you have to bring that up? You know that's a very sensitive topic Bakura!"

"_Well it's the truth Ryou,and the truth always hurts."_

"That doesn't mean you have to keep reminding me."

Ryou took in a deep breath "Bakura look, my father is an archeologist. He goes to different places around the world and is gone for long periods of time, I can't expect him to just come back because I miss him."

"_True, but he could at least give you a call every once in a while."_

Ryou was putting his papers in his brief case "He calls me, your just heard the message on the answering machine. What other evidence do you possibly want?"

Bakura was getting irritated at the boy _"He only calls or leaves messages to tell you that he won't be home on time you fool! I meant that he could call and ask you if everything is alright at home, how school is or to say he lo- ack! I can't say it without gagging!"_

Ryou looks at the ring "You mean to say that he could tell me he loves me every once in a while?"

"_Well yes! I might not be the family type of man but aren't parents supposed to say that to their children and take an interest in their schooling and social life?"_

Ryou went wide-eyed and he checked his rist watch "Oh bullocks! I'm going to be late!" Ryou picks up his brief case and left out the front door.

Ryou was already running like the wind to Domino high.

"Oh dear! Ms. Chono is going to give me detention for sure if I'm late!" Ryou says as he continues to run.

"_Who cares, the woman is an old bat! She tries to hide her hideous face with six pounds of makeup, and lord knows if anyone catches a glimps of her without it on they turn into stone on the spot!"_ Bakura says.

"Bakura! She also controls my permanent record and my grades! She might fail me for this!"

* * *

Ryou manage to get to class on time, everyone was chatting and laughing. Ryou collected a sigh of relief and closed the door behind him, he went to his desk and relaxed.

"Morning Ryou!" exclaims Yugi and he,Tea, Joey and Tristan and Duke came over.

Ryou smiles at the gang "Good morning Yugi."

Joey yawns "Oh boy I am not looking forward for today's lesson!" Joey scratches his head "heck I couldn't sleep the entire night and my hand is killing me, I don't think I can write anything neither!"

Tristan and Duke gave him sly smiles.

"I take it that you saw the new lewd video with the new actress on it?" Tristan says.

Duke joined in "And you said your hand was hurting? I'm surprised you're able to walk right like it's nothing."

The boys suddenly ended up in a headlock by a very angry Joey.

"It wasn't like that! Get ya minds out of the gutter! I couldn't sleep because Medusa might go on another rant and my hand hurts because this morning I burnt it on the kettle!"

As Joey continues to strangle Duke and Tristan Tea became very annoyed.

"I really need some female friends." Tea sighs.

Yugi gave a nervous laugh, Ryou just smiles simply.

"_It feels good, to be around people like this. To be able to laugh and joke around, to be able to make conversation."_

Ryou was alone half of his life so being with the gang and getting rowdy made him feel welcomed.

"_Well pardon me while I play the grand piano."_ Bakura says sarcastically from the ring, earning a glare from Ryou.

A boy who is the same height as Yugi came into the classroom panicking. He had short brown hair and brown eyes and he wore glasses.

"Everybody brace yourselves! Chono is on a rampage!"

The students in the class looked at him funny, Joey looks at him while he still had Duke and Tristan in a headlock.

"What do you mean Sheldon? Chono is always a bitch." Joey says.

"Yeah, so what would make her any worse today?" Asked a female student.

Yugi looks at him with concern "Just calm down Sheldon, what happened?"

The boy, Sheldon, was catching his breath and he started explaining while adjusted his glasses.

"Yesterday Ms. Chono was at another marriage interview with a gentlemen from Hokkiado who was looking for a wife."

The entire classroom groaned.

"Again!?" Exclaimed a male student "Man that woman is hopeless in the romance department!"

"So what happened?" Joey asked when he lets Duke and Tristan go and they rubbed their necks.

Sheldon continued "Okay from what my father told me when he arranged Ms. Chono and the man to meet, they were in the gardens and they were getting acquainted with one another. Ms. Chono showed a lot of interest in him, but get this he is actually a millionaire and his family is incredibly wealthy, but he can't compete with Seto Kaiba of course."

Sheldon's father is the owner of the arrange marriage temple in Japan. Since Sheldon will one day take over the family business he is able to gain access to the records of all the people who came to his father's business, and Sheldon found out that Ms. Chono has a long record of unsuccessful marriage interviews. He saw that Ms. Chono was at his family's business a total of fifty-eight times since she was twenty-one in the past decade. So when Ms. Chono's marriage interview goes wrong where she ends up dumped instead of the man she planned to break up with, Sheldon would tell his classmates so they would be ready for an angry Ms. Chono who will make their lives miserable.

Tristan and Duke went wide-eyed "Get out of here! "exclaims Tristan "So you're saying that Chono actually wanted to marry that guy!?"

Duke looks at Sheldon "Well since the guy is rich it's no surprise she wanted to be with him, she was after his money."

Sheldon nodded "Yes, given her long history in my father's business all of her chosen husbands to be were all denied by her. But this time she ended up losing the man she wanted."

Ryou blinked "So how did Ms. Chono and the man end up breaking up?"

Sheldon adjusted his glasses again "During the interview a lost dog was sniffing around and it saw Ms. Chono and the man. So it went over and it started sniffing Ms. Chono in curiosity, she saw the dog and had a fit saying the dog will ruin her kimono. So in rage she kicked the dog."

The entire classroom gasped. Some of them became horrified while rest of them became outraged and disgusted.

"She kicked a dog!?" Joey exclaimed.

Tea and Ryou were in horror "That's terrible!" Tea says.

"What happened after that?" Asked another student.

"The man was absolutely disgusted by what Ms. Chono did, so he called it off with her and he ended up taking the dog and adopted it. In his own words he said that he would rather have a dog than have her as his wife."

"Ha! Serves her right!" Joey says "That's what ya get for playing with people's hearts and kicking animals!"

"Don't get too happy Mr. Wheeler," Sheldon says nervously "Ms. Chono was so angry that she plans to give us twenty-four pages of homework with a test the day after that about a subject we don't even know about!"

Joey gulped "oh no, I can barely pass Biology!"

The class started to hear angry shrieks from the other side of the wall. Then they heard kicking and punching against the walls, the students were completely horrified. Sheldon looks at them scared.

'What ever you do, do not mention or say anything about marriage interviews or relationships! You were all warned, and be afraid, be very afraid!"

The students heard Chono's angry footsteps as they heard her high heel shoes clicking towards the classroom. They quickly went to their desks and sat quietly, it wasn't long until Ms. Chono came into the classroom by violently sliding the door open and slamming it shut. The students weren't usually scared of Ms. Chono regardless that she is the witch of expulsion of Domino high. But seeing her red hair in a mess and she had the death stare on her expression she was absolutely terrifying, she marched in front of the class.

"Alright you little brats!" Ms. Chono began "As you can see I am not in the best of moods, but that doesn't mean I can't whip you all into shape! Tonight I want all of you to write a fifty page essay on Greek civilization! And I expect it on my table first thing in the morning!"

Ryou was shaking as he saw Chono's horrifying face. Bakura started speaking in him in his mind.

"_That bitch is one step away from being sent to the Shadow Realm, first class and all expenses paid! I don't care if she is your teacher Ryou!"_

Ryou groaned as Ms. Chono continued her rant.

* * *

The bell ran and it was time to go home. Everyone walked out of the school, Ryou walked with Yugi and the others.

"Oh I am glad today's over!" Joey stretched "I never thought the day would end!"

Yugi looks at Ryou "So Ryou, what are you planning to do?"

Ryou starts remembering "Let's see, well first I have to get started on the homework assignment Ms. Chono gave us, then I have to clean the apartment and...I think that's about it."

"Wait," Joey cuts in "Isn't your dad coming home sometime?"

Ryou stopped on his tracks. The others did to.

"Ryou, you okay man?" Tristan asks.

Ryou looks away a bit and starts to answer "Well...my father left me a message this morning. And umm, he said he won't be back until after twelve months."

The gang went silent, Tea spoke out.

"You mean your dad's not coming back? I thought he was supposed to come home for a vacation?"

Ryou looks at the others "Well he wants to keep exploring some parts of the Bahama's just incase he finds something, and then he's going to the Sahara next."

"Ryou." Yugi says in disbelief.

Ryou smiled at them "It's quite alright, beside's I'm used to being by myself...well besides having Bakura with me of course...not sure if I can say he's good company."

"Ryou! your dad is blowing you off on purpose!" Joey exclaimed.

The others were mortified by Joey's words, Tea scowled at him.

"Joey! don't say that!" Tea scolds.

"No Tea! he has to hear this!" Joey continues "Ryou, what ever the reasons are that your old man has to stay in another country is no excuse! he was supposed to come home this week but you said he called you saying he won't be back until after a year, that's ridiculous! your dad is neglecting you man!"

Ryou was taken back by Joey's words "How can you say that, it's his job and he doesn't leave me on purpose."

Joey narrowed his eyes "He may have a job that requires him to be on the other side of the globe, but he's taking extra work when he is supposed to be at home! trust me Ryou he is making excuses so he won't come see you!"

Ryou didn't know what to do or what to think. But he finally gave an answer.

"I better get going, see you tomorrow!" Ryou ran pass the others.

Tea glared at him "Good going Joey, you upset Ryou what's your problem?"

"Yeah man what you said was pretty harsh." Tristan added.

Joey just looked at the others with a serious expression "He had to hear that guys, he needs to know that his dad is lying to him and neglecting him. The sooner he knows the better off he'll be."

"But Joey that was pretty cruel with what you said," Yugi says "And what makes you so sure his dad is leaving him on purpose?"

"...Because that's what Ma did to me when I was little."

They fell silent and Joey continued.

"I didn't tell you guys this, but after my parents got a divorce I tried to keep in contact with Ma. You guys know that most of the time when people get divorced in Japan they sometimes never have contact with their kids again, and since I am a boy and Serenity's a girl we had to be with a same-sex parent, Serenity went with Ma and I had to stay with pops. I didn't want to lose Serenity so I tried writing letters and calling the first year after the divorce, I got letters back from Serenity and we talked on the phone, but when I tried to call Ma and write to her I never get letters back from her and when we're on the phone she says she's either busy or she'd start a fight with me and hang up. I still kept in contact with Serenity, but Ma...I never spoke to her again, even now."

Yugi, Tea and Duke didn't say anything but Tristan sadly agreed with Joey.

"I was naïve," Joey continues "It wasn't until Serenity's operation that I found out that my mother lied to me and that she always hated me. That's why I wanted to give Ryou the reality check about his old man, I don't want him to go through the same disappointment I went through with my mother."

"Joey, we had no idea." Yugi says.

"So that's why you said that to him." Says Tea.

Joey nodded "His dad is making the same excuses not to see him like my mother did with me for the past eight years we were separated. I know the truth hurts, but if Ryou doesn't realize that his dad is hurting him he will end getting his heart-broken."

Yugi puts his head down "You know, now that you mention it Joey. Ryou told me that his dad never used to work this much when he was little until he was six, but he started working overtime when his mom and sister died."

The others look at Yugi in disbelief "Whoa, Ryou had a sister?" Joey asks.

Yugi nods "Ryou had a twin sister named Amane, he told me they were really close, like you are with Serenity Joey. One day Amane and their mom were driving to get their father from the airport but they got hit by a drunk driver and gotten killed, Ryou and his dad were devastated."

"Ouch, that's rough." Tristan says.

"Poor guy," Duke added "Losing a mom and sister at the same time, that's got to be painful."

"Exactly, And before the accident Ryou's dad gave him the Millennium Ring for his birthday."

Everyone was dumbfounded, but Joey scoffed.

"Well no wonder they got killed then. That ring's been causing Ryou nothing but problems since day one, he's had bad luck ever since he got that thing. Look at the Hell the spirit thing put him through since we met him!" Joey exclaims.

"Not to mention Bakura almost got Ryou killed during battle city," Tristan added "And I'll never forget when we went into the pharaoh's memory and met the guy that was inside the ring with Zorc." Tristan started to remember when he punched thief king Bakura in the mouth, and when he started bleeding from the mouth he licked the blood. It scared Tristan beyond belief that someone could be that insane.

"What I don't get is why Bakura is getting a second chance at life," Duke added "I know now that it was this Zorc who was really evil but the thief king sounds worse."

Yugi looks at the others "Well Shadi decided to show mercy to him and give him a second chance."

Joey looked away "...Why couldn't he do it with Pharaoh?"

Yugi's eyes softened "Joey you know why, he was trying to discover who he was and now he has. He's the king of Egypt and he's reunited with his friends and family now."

Everyone missed the pharaoh. Ever since he left a year ago the gang moved on, but deep down they really missed the former pharaoh of Egypt. It wasn't the same without him in the group.

"Yeah but still," Joey turned his head "The pharaoh is our friend, Bakura is a psychopath!"

"And Yugi?" Tea starts "You said that Ryou got the Millennium Ring when he was little right?"

The other realized what Tea was saying "That means Ryou only had Bakura as company while his dad's gone."

Tristan added "Well he did say that Bakura was someone he talks to."

"Well that's not healthy." Duke says.

Yugi became worried "I know guys, but..."

He looks up at the sky "Let's just hope that Bakura will actually be more considerate to Ryou this time without Zorc messing with his head.

* * *

Ryou shuts the apartment door and heads upstairs to his room. He shuts the door and takes out his text-book, he sits down at his desk and started studying.

_"He's right you know."_ Bakura's voice said.

Ryou became annoyed "Bakura, I'm trying to study."

_"Imbecile! if I am agreeing with an idiot for once you must know that something is wrong! the fool Joey Wheeler is right, your father is avoiding you! you can't lie to yourself like this anymore!"_

Ryou slams his hands and turns away from his desk.

"How many times must I tell you this!? my father is not neglecting me! why can't you understand that!"

_"Oh I see you're still clinging to the fantasy that one day your papa will just come right through the door, hug and kiss you saying he loves you and he will never abandon you again? don't waste your breath because it will always be nothing more than a sad childish dream."_ Bakura says cooly and bitterly.

Ryou shook his head "You're insane, just go back into the ring. I'm trying to finish the homework Ms. Chono gave me and I prefer to not fail her class.

Bakura scoffed _"You know you could just pour water on her so she'll melt. That will solve everything."_

Ryou's jaw dropped at Bakura's comparison of Ms. Chono and the Wicked witch of the West. Before Ryou could say anything Bakura disappeared back into the ring.

Everything was silent. There was noise besides the clock ticking in his room, Ryou didn't want to admit it but he hated the silence. Ever since his father started leaving home more often he would come home to an empty apartment, with only him inside. Even though he had Bakura (which was really bad when he was really evil) he felt like he was empty just like the apartment. He would always wish his father will come home, but his father for some reason always had other things to do.

He needed someone to talk to now,actually, he needed to write to someone. He takes out a piece of paper and he starts to write.

_Dear Amane,_

_I really miss you and mother, and I am afraid father is not coming home again..._

Ryou forgot his homework and continued writing.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Memories and Sin

_As we all saw poor Ryou is feeling lonely ad he started writing to his sister Amane for comfort. Poor guy:( _

* * *

Bakura was sitting in the corner of Ryou's mind. He had his arms behind his head and his leg crossed over the other, he was incredibly bored and was just daydreaming to pass the time. Although he was still annoyed that his hikari is still in denial of his fathers actions and kept making excuses for him.

"Tch, the fool," Bakura scoffs "he's setting himself up for disappointment, who would have thought a child would love their parents that much to over looks the pain they're obviously causing them. Pitiful!"

Bakura was furious at Ryou's strong trust for his father. Bakura was with him for many years to understand his other self and what he was thinking, feeling and his secret desires. After Ryou's mother and sisters death from the tragic car accident Bakura saw that Ryou's father started to ignore him, Bakura understood why. He may had been inside the body of a seven-year-old but he still had the mind of a twenty-one year old man, it was because Ryou looked exactly his mother and it was painful for Mr. Bakura to look at him. Bakura was honestly disgusted with the man and since then he never liked him, he may had brought him to his son where he got a body but he couldn't stand him. Bakura is a firm believer of an old saying that his father used to say before he got killed in the massacre "Blood may be thicker than water, but sometimes blood can be infected by a snakes venom."

As Bakura had fathers on his mind, he started to remember his own parents. His father was a built man who was tall, tanned skinned and had black hair and velvet eyes like Bakura. His mother was a slender woman with tanned skin, gold eyes and had long white hair that she passed on to her son.

His father was very sneaky, he was said to be the best thief in the village. While he was stealing from a Sultan he met Bakura's mother, she was a slave and the Sultan claims her as his favorite because of her unusual white hair and her beauty. Needless to say when he robbed the Sultan he didn't take the treasures, he ended up taking the white-haired beauty away.

When he brought her back to Kul Elna she lived with him, she earned her keep by keeping the hut clean while he was away stealing and she would make him food with the vegetables and meat he would bring back. It wasn't long until they had fallen in love and gotten married, and in the same year they had their son, Akefia Bakura.

He was the light of his parents lives. His father didn't leave home that much so he can be with his family, from cuddling with his wife to spending time with Akefia and teaching him how to steal and fish.

As Bakura remembers his past the more sorrowful he began to feel. When he was five his mother caught a terrible disease and was slowly dying, his father was grieving and even though Bakura didn't understand death he knew that his mother was never going to wake up. To make matters worse, a week later after his mother's death the pharaoh's men came and began to slaughter his people. When his father saw them he hide Bakura in an ally, he will never forget the last time he saw his father. It was also the day where he finally understood death.

_Everyone was screaming and running. The soldiers were setting fire to the huts, shops and fields, they had a cold gaze in their eyes as they dragged children away from their parents and hitting the women. _

_In the chaos a man in his late twenties with medium black hair was running with a five-year old Akefia in his arms. He ran into a dark ally and put the child behind barrels, the man brushes the boys white hair from his face._

_"Papa? what's happening?" Akefia asks._

_His father was trying to hide his fear and tears from his son's presence. He believed that this will be the last time he will ever see his son._

_"The pharaoh's guards and exterminating us son." He says quickly as he looks back and forth to see if any guards were coming._

_"Exterminate?" Akefia says in confusion._

_"It means they are getting rid of us all Akefia."_

_Akefia was still confused "Why papa?"_

_It was breaking the mans heart as his son innocently asks the questions. His son shouldn't be in this situation at such a young age, but whether he likes it or not it's happening and Akefia is here and he is about to witness a horrific scene._

_He takes something from his pocket, it was a gold chain and he gently puts it in his tiny hands._

_"Akefia, I want you to have this. I gave this to your mother on our wedding day, and now I want you to have this so one day you can give it to someone who is important to you."_

_Akefia looks up at his father with his blue velvet eyes. His father looked back at him and the more he started the more he saw the resemblance between his son and his beloved wife, his white hair shining and framing his face like his wife's did._

_He pulled his son into a tight hug "You look so much like her...my boy."_

_Akefia and his father heard guards coming from the corner, his father panicked and hid his son in the darkness._

_"Akefia, listen to me carefully. Do not let them see you or let them catch you do you understand? if they do they will hurt you and do awful things to you."_

_Akefia was scared but he nodded, his father kisses his forehead and left. It wasn't long until he heard his father cursing and screamed in pain, the boy carefully sneaked carefully against the wall. He looked around the corner and was in horror as he saw his father covered in his own blood and was being taken up the stairs and beneath it was a cauldron bubbling with magma. The guards brought his father to the edge of the stairs and the five-year old boy was watching in shock, as his father stood there bleeding a guard grabbed him by the hair._

_"You thieves will pay for all the terrible things you've done!"_

_The guard pushes the man into the cauldron, Akefia went wide-eyed in horror as he heard his fathers blood-curdling scream as his body began disintegrating in the magma and the scent of burning flesh filled the five-year old's nostrils._

_That was the last time he ever saw his father and tears were streaming down his cheeks._

After his father's death he referred himself as Bakura, no one was to ever call him by his first name.

As he remembered his family he looked back at Ryou and his relationship with his father. It made the thief actually feel sorry for Ryou, Bakura got to have a relationship with his parents but Ryou's mother and sister are dead and his dad is ignoring him for ridiculous reasons.

Bakura sighed in frustration "You dolt, you need to stop being so forgiving!"

Bakura couldn't stand the fact that Ryou is willing to put up with the neglect from his father, and his patients was running thin with his hikari. He may be getting a second chance to repent but he is willing to break his promise with the gods to behave himself and decapitate Ryou's father. He will never admit this to Ryou, but he always wanted the boy to know that he doesn't deserve to be alone and to feel unloved. Bakura admits that he did awful stuff to Ryou before his repentance, but now he is willing to protect his hikari properly now and try to be a little nicer to him. It wasn't just for brownie points to get his own body soon, but from deep inside he does feel regret.

Now he was ready to grow up and try to swallow his pride and try to somewhat be human. Even though he was mad at the situation.

"One of these days fool, you will know the awful truth. And when you do, don't I didn't warn you."

* * *

A girl was thrown onto the ground in an ally. Three thugs with colored dyed hair which each separately wearing a leather jacket, jean vest a white muscle shirt and were laughing.

"Whats the matter touts?" one of them sneered "You gonna give in now and party with us?"

The woman tried to get up "Stay away from me! leave me alone!" she pleaded.

The woman got kicked in the stomach again. The men laughed as one of them grabbed the woman by her strawberry blonde hair and she screeched, they threw her into a near by ally where she fell on her face and hey laughed again.

"Now now, no need to be panicky lady," says one of them. To the woman's horror he started to unzip his pants and licked his lips with a sick expression on his face.

"No! get away from me!" She screamed.

The men started getting closer to her "No worries lady, you'll be dead by the time we're done with ya. So you might as well enjoy it."

There was a bump in the back of the all, the others looked at the end of the ally as the woman did.

"Who's there!" Demanded one of the thugs.

"Yeah!" exclaimed another thug as he brought his pocket knife out and swished it up "If ya don't you're dead!"

There was no other sound and it was silent in the darkness. The thugs shrug it off and went back to what they were about to do to their victim, who had tears hysterically streaming her face.

"Now where were we?" sneers the leader "oh yeah, now I remember. Time for the slut to give us what she's holding back!"

As they came near her the bump sound came back again. They looked around and one of them growled in frustration.

"Alright wise guy! you're a dead man!" Exclaimed one of them.

They suddenly heard a growl from the air, it startled them as it sounded like an animal. The sound was circling them.

"What is that?" One of them asked.

"A dog maybe?" Said the other one.

The leader shook his head "No dog can make a sound like that boys."

Suddenly one of the thugs were violently pulled back, the other two looked back but saw that he vanished into thin air with only the sound of him screaming. They went wide-eyed and started to grow pale, the girl tried to escape but the leader grabbed her by her hair and shoved her against the wall.

"I don't think so bitch!" he seethes as he tries to pull down her underwear from her black skirt "I going to collect what I want!"

The woman continues crying and tries to get away but was shoved into the wall. As he tries to undress the woman something fell next to them, they turned their heads and were in pure horror as they saw the third thug's body. He is now dead and his body was badly battered, and to their shock they saw that his face and body had giant slit wounds and his carcass was bleeding from his ripped clothes. The wounds looked like he was clawed at from a giant animal, they became terrified.

From the shadows two pairs of paws with giant claw's reached out and grabbed the second man and he screamed in terror as he was dragged into the darkness. The leader and the woman paled as they heard limbs being torn apart and flesh being splattered with the angry sound of an animals roar, it sounded like the roar of a lion. From the darkness a severed head was thrown into sight and the woman screamed in terror and the man was in shock.

They heard the growl get louder and heard footsteps coming closer. They started to get a glimpse of what creäture, even though they don't know what it was but they turned white as they saw the animal's eyes, it was a emerald green color with slit pupils. They looked like they were glowing and the creäture was glaring at the man, in fear of his own life he shoved the woman away from himself and he started to run. He ran across town but he knew the animal was still following him as he heard the growls, roar and the footsteps. He didn't stop running until he saw a near by church though an ally, he crossed the ally and ran straight to the doors of the church and shut it behind him. He was breathing heavily and had cold sweat falling on his forehead and he was looking around to see if it was safe. There was no longer sounds of animal growls nor were there any sounds of footsteps from paws, he collected a sigh of relief.

"That was close," he says but was frustrated "I can't believe I just let that slut go! and what the hell was that thing!?" he brushed his hair with his hand "Doesn't matter, I just need to get the hell out of here and away from whatever that thing is."

The church doors slammed opened and he jumped. He backed away as he saw the creäture and its glowing green eyes, it started coming closer as it dripped blood on the church floor, the man continued to back away from the animal.

"Get away from me!" he screams "stay back!"

The animal got closer, it spouted out its claws and showed its sharp teeth and gave a growl.

The man had tears streaming down his face and was deeply afraid "Please stop! have mercy I beg you!" he exclaims in desperation.

The animal didn't listened and it gave out a blood-curdling roar and pounced at the man and he screamed. The animal tore at the man and splattered blood everywhere, the creäture continued roaring and the man was letting out his horrifying dying screams. It wasn't long until the man was dead, his face was clawed and he had a terrified expression, his arms and legs were torn off from his body and were thrown near the benches. His blood ended up on the Tapestries, the benches, the mass and all over the statue of the Virgin Mary.

The creäture disappeared as the sounds of sirens were heard outside the church. Someone had called about the disturbing noises and the police arrived to start the investigation, they busted open the doors and had their guns ready. It wasn't long until they saw the horrifying scene of the mans torn carcass and his blood spilled on holy ground, one of the officers did the cross on himself while they were all in disbelief.

"Oh my god." Says one of the officers quietly says.

This was the beginning of a deadly case.

* * *

Please R&R


	3. Panic and The New Transfer Student

_So on the last chapter Bakura was mad and worried about Ryou taking his fathers neglect and making excuses for him, and there is a monster on the loose in Domino city._

* * *

Ryou sat at the table having his breakfast. He was eating steamed rice, miso soup and nori with a mug of green tea, he was listening to the radio to pass the time before he heads off to school. He wasn't looking forward to go to school however, it was because he was so caught up in writing his heart-felt letter to Amane in Heaven he couldn't do the homework Chono assigned him and he knew she would be furious. But in his heart he knew it was worth it.

Ryou felt a lot better though. Him being able to write to his sister in Heaven made him feel better and, somewhat, get over his disappointment of his father not coming home. He was still upset but he accepted that his father had other things to do, it was always been like that for him for the past ten years after his mom and sisters deaths. He would always come home to an empty apartment and his father would leave him messages that he won't be back for a while, but ten years ago was the last time he ever saw his father. He would always come and go, and if he did return to the apartment Ryou wouldn't notice, his father was always quiet for some odd reason and would be in his office for the night, then disappear in the morning.

_"We have breaking news! this just in, three men were brutally murdered last night! __At eleven-forty five PM a large creäture attacked two of the men in the ally, and the __third man was killed in the local church. The bodies were viciously ripped apart and claw __marks were all over the victims bodies, we have yet to find the animal. We are now interviewing the eye-witness to the incident."_

Ryou went wide-eyed as he continued listening to the radio. The hysterical and frightened voice of a woman came on.

_"It was the most horrifying experience of my life. I was walking home from work when the three men jumped me, they were going to do...horrible things to me, but then one by one that creature...it destroyed them."_

The woman's voice started to become calm.

_"The strange thing was it didn't come after me. It was like the animal only set off to go after those men, it only killed them and nothing else. To be honest, I don't know whether to be afraid or grateful for what it did, if it didn't show up I might have either been violated and possibly left for dead."_

Ryou dropped his spoon "Oh my! how frightening!"

There was cackling inside Ryou's head_ "A deadly creäture loose in Domino city? To think things were starting to get boring around this place."_

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed "That's uncalled for! and three people just got murdered last night! how can you possibly find killing people entertaining!?"

_"Ancient times were rough, got to have some sort of hobby. And living with me for the past ten years you should know by now that I took a fancy to torturing people."_

Ryou, unfortunately, remembered that Bakura took pleasure in blood and torture. Although Bakura is still repenting for his old habits Ryou knew his yami often thinks about it, except he doesn't act on his desires anymore since he already went to a bad place after his death and he doesn't plan to go back anytime soon. Having self-control was already difficult for the thief king as it is.

Ryou looks up at the clock and chocked on his green tea as it said eight o'clock. He was about to be late for school.

"Ah! I need to get to school!"

Ryou finished his green tea and grabbed his bag "Oh no, miss Chono is going to be furious when she discovers I didn't finish the history assignment last night!"

_"That's what you get for procrastinating, maybe if you didn't write to your dead sister a ten-mile story about how much of a bastard your father is then maybe you could have gotten your assignment and avoid being yelled at by the bitch."_

Ryou was wide-eyed "How did you know? and my father is not a bastard!"

_"We share the same mind and body dumb-ass, remember?"_

Ryou became flustered as he gathered his things and fled out the door and ran to the school.

* * *

At Domino everybody was talking about what they heard on the news. The murders from last night was already starting to cause chaos all over the city and it also caused a panic to the students at Domino high school.

"Did you guys hear about last night!?" says one of the boys to his friends "three people were killed from some large creature!"

"I know, do you think it came from the zoo in Domino?" Says the other boy.

"I doubt it, they would had reported that one of the animals were missing from the physicality."

It spread like wild-fire as Ryou ran to the school. As usual he was on time and was catching his breath and Chono was nowhere to be found.

"Thank goodness." Ryou sighed.

_"I swear fool, you are the biggest uptight mortal I ever met over the past five-thousand years. Who cares if you were a little late?"_

"I do, the teachers do and especially my father." Ryou says quietly so no one can hear him talking to his yami.

_"Your father is always absent and barely calls you, quite frankly I don't think he's gives a damn. Like he's been doing for the past ten years."_

"Don't you dare start that again Bakura!" Ryou scolded.

"Ryou!" Yugi called out to him.

Ryou looks at Yugi with a smile "Good morning Yugi, how are you?"

"I'm good, but did you hear the news this morning?" Yugi asked.

Ryou frowned a bit "I heard, there was a murder last night in the ally. And I heard that the third person was killed in the church."

Yugi nodded "Everyone's freaking out over it, but I don't blame them. The way the animal killed them was pretty gruesome."

"I know," Ryou says "And there was a woman who was in a frantic about it."

Joey came over "Hey Yug," he greets "What up?"

"Nothing much Joey" Yugi says.

Joey looks over at Ryou with an embarrassed look on his face "Hey Ryou...about yesterday, I wanted to apologize to ya for freaking out on you."

Ryou smiled "No need to apologize Joey, I understand your concerns to why my father wasn't returning from his travels."

Joey shook his head "I just don't want to see you get hurt ya know...cause I did went through something similar and well..."

"Joey it's alright, anyone would be worried." Ryou reassure's Joey.

Joey grinned. The door slammed opened, it was Sheldon in panic once more.

"Whoa Sheldon!" Yugi exclaimed "What's wrong now?"

The other students frowned "Please tell us that Chono isn't going to have another bitch episode like yesterday!?"

_"Ugh right, just when I'm starting to get over the headache that screeching wench gave yesterday to about how men are pigs and how they are dogs."_ Bakura says in Ryou's mind.

"No that's not it!" Sheldon exclaims "It's more shocking! it's-"

Sheldon was cut off as a male teacher entered the classroom, everyone went to their seats as fats as they could. The teacher gave them a kind smile.

"Good morning class," he says "I am Mr. Hanasaki and I'll be your substitute teacher."

The class was shocked and one of the students spoke up "What happened to Miss Chono?"

"Yesterday Miss Chono broke her femur and is now on bed rest. So for the next two months I will be your teacher."

The kids whispered to each other about the new situation, Ryou was surprised himself as well as Bakura.

_"Well, this is just as shocking as the Lee Harvey Oswald prison transfer." _Bakura commented _"And I enjoyed watching that footage, looks like your luck is starting to change Hikari."_

"You really don't like Miss Chono very much do you?" Ryou asked.

_"That woman is just as bad as the thieves and corrupted guards I knew back in Egypt. Her cruelty even makes my blood boil and I enjoy torturing people, and how she makes you suffer by giving you tons of homework, even I think it's going too far. When it comes to torturing you that's my job."_

Ryou rubs his head "Uh...thank you Bakura..I think?" Bakura was still trying to get the hand of being kind to his other self, but as the old saying goes "Old Habits Die Hard" he still tortures Ryou but it wasn't like before. It was more like a big brother bullying a younger sibling, his abusive nature originally came from Zorc who was stuck in part of the thief's soul. Now that the monster is gone Bakura was no longer scary to Ryou, he was just annoying. But he was still frightened by his temper when he loses his patience.

"Uh excuse me, Mr. Hanasaki," Sheldon spoke out "what about the assignment she gave us?"

Mr. Hanasaki smiled "Oh that, it's been renewed."

Everyone collected a sigh of relief, especially Ryou "Oh thank goodness."

Mr. Hanasaki Wrote on the chalkboard and the students were perplexed. When Mr. Hanasaki finished writing on the board he turned to the class.

"Everyone, before we get started on today's lesson I would like to welcome a new student."

Everyone was whispering to one another about the news of a new student. Some were filled with excitement and curiosity while the rest was dread, anyone would feel that way to when the last three exchange students caused chaos at the school.

The door slid open and the students turned their direction. Someone was coming into the classroom and everyone was surprised, Ryou looks up and before him was the new student.

It was girl dressed in the Domino high school girls uniform. She was holding a brown bag as she stood in front of the class, she had light fair skin that almost seemed pale. She had bright hazel brown eyes that were cheerful as she looked at the students with a smile, her wavy black hair passed her shoulders a bit as it also framed her face with a pink bow in her hair to complete the look of this innocent looking girl.

"Oh my, so this is the new student?" Ryou says to himself.

Bakura looked at her through Ryou's eyes to check her himself, he gave a shrug.

Mr. Hanasaki smiles as he looks at the class "Everyone, I want you all to welcome our new transfer student. Daiana Wethers."

Daiana bowed to the class "It's very nice to meet you all."

Ryou smiles "She seems nice."

_"Too nice in my opinion."_

Daiana continues to smile at the class.

* * *

_End of chapter 3_


	4. Violins and a Mother's Love

_Chapter 4:) I wanted to be able to make the story write for itself and try to at least make it decent._

* * *

It was already noon and the students were socializing once again. The new student, Daiana, was at her desk reading a book, she was alone until a group of boys came to her desk excited. They crowded her asking if she wanted to take a tour of the school, eat lunch with them or hang out with them after school.

Until a hand slammed on her desk and a pair of chocolate-brown eyes glared at them.

"Hey! why don't you monkeys give the girl some space here!? she just got here and ya already smothering her!"

The boys leaped back and then walked away growling while some gave Daiana the "Call Me" sign. Joey looks at her with a smile.

"Sorry bout that, the guys here can be real goofs."

Daiana started to giggle "That's alright, no harm done right?"

Joey grinned "Well with a pretty girl like you guys tend to act like apes," Joey pointed to himself "The names Joey, Joey Wheeler. They call me the god-father of games!"

Daiana stood up and smiled "Nice to meet you Joey."

Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Duke came over to greet the new transfer student.

"Hi I'm Yugi Moto," Yugi says " And these are our friends Tea, Tristan and Duke."

Daiana was very pleased to meet them "Hello."

Duke came over and took her hand "The pleasure is all mine to meet and pretty girl like yourself." Duke smirked and kissed Daiana's hand and caused her to blush, Duke ended up in a head-lock by Tristan.

"Dude, It's her first day here and you're already trying to get a date with her."

Duke struggled "I was trying to be nice!"

Joey and Tristan glared at him " Consider this a payback for that one date with my sister!"

"She told me we were better off as friends and I respected that! and why aren't you going after Tristan? he's going out with Serenity now!"

Joey snarled "Don't remind me and it's because Tristan is like family to me and I trust him to not get into my sister's bed, especially since she is in her second year in high-school now."

As they bickered Tea talked to Daiana "Don't worry, they're always like this. How do you like it here so far Daiana?"

"I like it already," Daiana says "This is actually one of the best schools I've been to."

"One of them? so you moved around a lot?" Yugi asked.

Daiana nodded and then smiled sheepishly and blushed while she scratched her cheek "Yes, me and my mom tend to travel a lot so I changed schools a lot."

"I see, must of been tough." Tea says.

"Oh no, it's because my mom has a job that requires her to move a lot," Daiana assures and stretches "I'm just going to go get some fresh air."

Daiana walks out the door with the others looking back with a smile.

"She's really nice." Tea says.

"Yeah," Yugi says in agreement " Daiana seems like someone anyone can get a long with."

Yugi and Tea turned around, only to see Tristan and Joey continue to attack Duke. Apparently Duke made a comment about Serenity's chest and now her big brother and boyfriend are out for his blood. Yugi and Tea sighed.

Daiana shut the door behind her.

* * *

Ryou was in the music room during lunch. He would usually go there for some peace and quiet, it was his sanctuary where he could get away from the noises and chaos of everyday life. He was relieved that his assignments was annulled but he was still upset one thing, and that is his father.

Ryou always felt lonely ever since his mother and sisters deaths. But the one who took their deaths the worst is his father, Ryou lost a mom and sister while Robert lost a wife and daughter, Ryou wanted to keep the family together but his father was always busy and practically never comes home. His father missed his birthdays, Christmas, Ryou graduating middle school, missed all those occasions through out the course of ten years of Ryou's life.

Something caught Ryou's attention. There was a violin laying on the ground along with the stringed bow, Ryou walked over and picked them up.

"What's this doing out of its case?" Ryou asked himself.

Ryou plays the violin in his music class. He is on the top of class because of how beautifully he plays the instrument, but the truth is Ryou was playing the violin before he arrived to Domino, the violin was his way of escaping the stress and sadness in his life. It was his way of escaping the constant disappointment of always being alone, during the time Yami was evil and was causing harm to everyone and when he needed to relax.

Ryou positioned the instrument on his arm and got the bow ready. He started to play the instrument and ended up in his own world, everything became peaceful, something he haven't had for a very long time.

* * *

Daiana was walking through the hallways where she heard the violin being played. She stopped and listened to the beautiful melody, in awe she started to make her way to where the music was coming from. She found herself in front of the door to the music room, she carefully slid the door open to take a peek.

She saw Ryou playing the violin, the sun shun on him giving him a glowing exterior. He looked like he was at peace with the world as he focuses on the strings and the music. She blinked as she went inside and closed the door behind her. She stood there and continued to listen to him play, her hands were behind her back and gave a gentle smile, she admits that the white-haired boy is really talented. Despite that she doesn't know his name, she wanted him to continue to play.

Ryou opened his eyes, when he saw Daiana they went wide and he ended up screeching the violin. Daiana jump and was startled while Ryou flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh dear!" Ryou says "My apologies!" Ryou was struggling to not drop the violin. When he had the violin in one hand and the bow in the other he bowed.

"Oh no! please don't apologize I should of asked to come in!" Daiana says in panic and blushed "I didn't mean to embarrass you, I'm sorry."

Ryou opened in his eyes in confusion and looked up at the girl while he sheepishly scratched his cheek.

"It's not that you embarrassed me it's, well, I didn't notice you were there."

As they started to calm down Daiana smiled again with her hands behind her back.

"You play beautifully." She says.

Ryou blushed in shyness "Well, I've played the violin since I was nine years old. It's a hobby of mine really, it helps me think."

Daiana smiles, she walks towards the piano and strokes the keyboard "Music can be relaxing for people, it can be a way to escape reality where it's just you and the music. Just being at peace as the music flows through your soul and you forget your troubles."

When Daiana looks up she saw Ryou giving her a look of disbelief. She flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, it's pretty strange of me to say something like that."

Ryou shook his head "No, that was very deep. I feel the same way when I play the violin," Ryou smiles "But I didn't have the words to describe it. But how you did just now is very moving."

Daiana was surprised, she moves a piece of her black hair behind her ear "Thank you."

Ryou takes out hand to her "My name is Ryou Bakura."

Daiana takes her out to shake his "I'm Daiana."

"I know," Ryou says "You're in my class. I saw you when the teacher introduced you."

Daiana and Ryou smiled. Suddenly both of them had a sharp pain in their bodies, underneath Ryou's blue blazer his Millennium Ring was glowing. After a minute it stopped and both Ryou and Daiana were breathing heavily.

"Daiana, are you alright?" Ryou asked as he held his chest.

Daiana was holding her chest as well and looked at Ryou "Yes, I'm fine."

The bell rang and it was time to go home. Daiana and Ryou looked at each other.

"Well, looks like we better go then." Ryou says as he puts the violin away.

Daiana nodded "Yes of course, Daiana started walking to the door. She stopped and looked back at Ryou.

"Ryou?" she says and Ryou looks at her, she smiled "I'll see you tomorrow." She opens the door and closes it.

Ryou smiled as she left.

_"Looks like you made yourself a new friend Ryou."_ Bakura chuckled.

Ryou opens his blue blazer to show the Millennium puzzle "Of course, she seems like a very nice girl. By the way, what happened just now?" Ryou asked as he remembered the sharp pain in his body when he shook her hand.

_"I don't know, but when you shook her hand I felt something. I felt a strong force of energy and then it stopped."_

"How odd," Ryou says "What do you suppose might have happened?"

_"Are you deaf or stupid, I said I don't know. But all I know is when you shook your girlfriends hand something reacted with the Millennium Ring."_

"Girlfriend?" Ryou says with a little blush on his cheeks.

_"...Just shut up and take me home before I smack you so hard you'll be seeing five of me for days."_

* * *

Daiana was walking from school, she looked at her watch and it said three-forty and she had to be at a specific place before eight. As she walked a group of delinquents stared at her with smirks, it wasn't long until they started following after her.

"Hey cutie! going our way!?" Yelled out one of them.

Daiana was startled and turned around to see four boys in grey blazers and pants, it gave her the idea that they are from a neighboring high-school.

Daiana was nervous around the huge boys "Actually I'm just heading home."

"Oh really?" Says another boy.

The third student checks her out "Wait, that's a Domino girls high-school uniform! you actually go there!?"

Daiana scratched her head "Well. I did sign up for Domino high, well I better get going!" as she tried to leave one of the boys grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back making her face them. She started to get scared.

The boys smirked at her "Hey hey what's the rush? why don't stay a while and party with us?"

"Believe me I love parties, especially the kind of parties with cake and ice cream but I have to be somewhere."

"I'm afraid that's not possible sweetheart."

The gang pulled her into a circle with all five of them surrounding her. Daiana's heart started pumping and sweat was coming down her forehead, she was terrified.

_"What do I do!?"_ She screamed in her head.

Suddenly, under her pink blazer something was glowing. Daiana looked down and was wide-eyed.

_"I'll take care of this."_

She gasped as she heard another female voice. She looked around at the men with a bit of horror and pity.

"_Oh no__! wait please don't! I'm begging you!_" Daiana screamed in her head as she held her face.

_"Nothing bad will happen you, everything is going to be okay. I promise."_ assured the voice in her head.

Daiana opened her eyes a bit and saw the lustful students as they came near. She didn't want a fight or any violence happening, but sadly the girl had no choice.

_"Alright, but promise me you won't kill them...please."_ Daianalet herself go.

Daiana stood there with her eyes closed. On of the boys grabbed her by the shoulder licking his lips.

"I'm gonna have a good time with this-" He was cut off as Daiana grabbed the boy's arm and flipped him onto his back.

The others were shocked. Then for some reason the pink bow in Daiana's hair came undone and it landed on the ground, when she opened her eyes that's when the gangs blood ran cold. Her eyes no longer held innocence nor hazel brown. They became narrow and now they were emerald-green, they held a cold exterior of a fighter, her glare would even freeze an army of hundreds.

They were the eyes of a killer.

She lifted her skirt up and attached to her thigh was a sheath. She pulled out a large dagger and held the sharp weapon in front of her face right-side up.

"So you like to pick on defenseless girls I see, I don't know whether to think it's either cute or pathetic."

They froze but one of them became angry "No girl is going to get the better of us! get the bitch!"

As one of them charged, the new confident Daiana suddenly jumped in the air and landed on his shoulders. The others were shocked but they charged at her, as one of them ran towards her she kicked his head while she was on the other boys shoulder. She did a backflip off of the boy and started punching the other boys, she took her dagger and cut their arms, faces and stabbed one of them on the side.

They all stood back away from the girl. She was nothing like before, she was defenseless for them to target her. But when they tried to lay a finger on her she ended up becoming deadly, cold and scary.

"You gentlemen having fun yet?" She asked as she inspected her bloody dagger.

One of them exclaimed in fear "You're a psycho bitch!"

She raised an eyebrow in boredom, she takes the dagger and to the boys horror and disgust, she licks the blood off from it. She glared at them as she licked her lips.

"I'm not psychotic," She says, then her green eyes became hard as steel "I'm just pissed. And if I ever catch you trying to do that to me or anyone else walking down this path again, I will hunt you down and make sure every second of whatever time you have left on those puke inducing nightmares, you dare call your lives, will be a painful, gut churning hell."

The gang left with no arguments. The green-eyed woman turned around and saw the pink bow, she picks it up and starts walking.

* * *

Daiana was wearing her pink bow again, her eyes were a hazel brown and were full of innocence again, however, they were also filled with fear. She stopped as she was finally at the place she was at.

Domino Central Hospital.

She entered through the doors and went to the front desk. A nurse greeted her.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asks.

"Hi, I'm here for visiting hours." Daiana says.

The nurse goes to check the computer "Okay, and who are you visiting sweetie?"

"Sono Wethers."

"Are you a friend or family member of hers?"

"I'm her daughter, Daiana Wethers."

As the nurse checked the file she smiles at Daiana "All good, you have three hours. She's in room three, o, three."

Daiana bowed "Thank you very much."

She goes through the hallways of the hospital until she found the room she was looking for. She takes the handle and twists it to open, when the door was opened Daiana saw her mother in bed with a oxygen mask on her face.

Daiana quietly shuts the door and sits next to her mother. Her mother had black hair that was in a pony tail and her complexion was pale, the woman slowly opened her eyes.

"Daiana?" She says.

Daiana nodded "Hi mom, how are you?

Sono smiled weakly "Still the same as yesterday, so how was your first day of school?"

Daiana smiled "It was great, the kids there are really nice."

Sono smiled, then she noticed something on her daughters bow. It was a red splotch on it.

"Honey, what's that on your bow?" Sono asked.

Daiana was confused, she went to look in the mirror and to her shock it was a blood stain. Daiana hung her head in disappointment again and looks at her mother.

Sono knew immediately what happened "It was her wasn't it?" her tone serious this time.

Daiana nodded her head sadly "Afraid so, I had a run in with a group of boys who were..well doing things that made the spirit really mad. She knew I was in danger and she fought them."

"...Did she kill them?"

"No, I begged her not to and she spared them. I'm guessing from today's news she's trying to tone it down." Daiana says as she walks towards her mother.

Sono looked at her daughter "You know she means well dear. We both know she doesn't do those things for no reason, especially when the men she killed last night were repeat offenders who were always let off by the courts."

Daiana looks at her mom "I know she does mom. I just wish that she doesn't have to resort to what she does, there has to be other ways than to fight...and kill."

Sono puts her hand on her cheek "Well it her way of dealing with things that got me to open my eyes to see my mistakes and leave."

Daiana takes her mother's hand on her cheek and holds it.

"Daiana, I would like to talk to her if you don't mind?"

Daiana was hesitant at first but she agreed. She sat up and undid her blouse, it revealed a necklace with a flower made from broken rubies, diamonds and other jewels. The flower was being held by a gold chain and Daiana began to focus, the necklace started to glow and after a second it stopped. Once again the pink bow came undone and when she opened her eyes they were once again the emerald-green eyes that struck fear into peoples hearts.

She turned her direction to Sono "You wanted to see me Sono?" She says, her voice wasn't sweet like Daiana's voice but a more serious woman like voice.

Sono looked up at her "I know that you did what you had to do to protect my daughter, and how you protected that girl last night from those thugs who would have raped her if you haven't stepped in. But I want you to try to be a little more careful when you do it. Last nights incident already caught the media's attention."

The girl nodded "I apologize deeply for that, but I couldn't let your daughter get hurt," her green eyes narrowed and her expression became dark "Especially when those pigs tried cornering her, and last night royally pissed me off. Those men from last night were repeat sex offenders. How they ended up back on the streets I will never know."

Sono saw the anger and distress that the other woman who looks like her daughter was in. As a mother she understood her anger, she reached out her hand and touched hers in comfort.

"I understand, all that I want is for you to be more careful. This isn't Ancient times anymore and security has become more advanced, there are more eyes watching than what you can ever imagine and the system has more powerful people who are corrupt and still twist the laws for their own benefits. I might not survive through this, and you will be the only one who will protect my daughter. If you have to steal to put clothes on Daiana's back, food in her belly or pay for her schooling do it, if you have to kill to protect my daughter or anyone you see in distress do it. All I ask is for you to be careful," Sono takes her hand and presses it against her heart "And stay as sweet and kind as you two already are."

The other woman looks at Sono in forlornness and puts her other hand on top of Sono's. This sickly woman had touched her deeply, most of the things she had suggested to her were extreme, but to the green-eyed woman it showed her the true power of a mothers love.

"...I promise."

Sono smiles at the green-eyed woman.

"Thank you, Delilah."

The woman, Delilah, smiled.

"Besides," Sono continues "We are already running out of money and paying for my medical expenses is already costly as it is. So Daiana will need to get a job to pay for the apartment, and like I said, you do what you have to do to help my baby."

Delilah looks at Sono "I'll do whatever it takes, I won't let you down."

Delilah closed her eyes, when they reopened they were hazel brown once more. Daiana returned and she put her bow back in her hair, she kissed her mother goodbye as she heads out the door. Sono took a deep breath.

"Please don't let this be my time yet."

* * *

_This was long lol, but I'm glad to be able to let the story write itself and give some emotion. Daiana's Yami. Delilah, has already been introduced and we are going to see more of her:)_

_Please R&R_


End file.
